Mafia II album
The Mafia II album lists many of ''Mafia II's'' characters with background information that helped shape their story and define their respective roles in the world. It is unlocked after completing the final mission, where it can be found in the game menu under extras. It is unknown who wrote the descriptions for each person, but it is presumed it was written by an FBI agent who knew all about NY's criminal underworld. Vito Corleone Vito Corleone came to America from San Marino as a child, learning about poverty first-hand in New York's Italian ghetto. He watched his father work himself into an early grave and soon decided that life inside the law wasn't for him. Growing up on the streets, Vito crossed paths with Joe Clemenza, a loudmouthed hot-shoot who eventually became his best friend. Vito and Joe were the brains and the brawn behind a hundred petty crimes, all the while watching the neighbourhood's wealthy gangsters and dreaming of the good life. Now an adult, Vito is determined to make something of himself at all costs. Joe Clemenza Joe Clemenza is probably a career criminal and lifelong friend of Vito Corleone. Brash and unpredictable, Joe can seemingly make trouble out of nothing. As a child, Joe was the neighbourhood "good guy". He met Vito when the younger boy offered to fight him for a place in his gang. Over the next 10 years, the two of them made a great team, rational Vito keeping wild Joe in check as they enjoyed a life of petty crime. These days, Joe lives large - strong booze, fast cars, and loose women. Moving up the criminal ladder is the perfect way for him to feed his vices. Glad his ass died at the end, tho. Henry Tomasino The son of a Sicilian dock worker, Henry Tomasino was sent to America in 1967 by his father to escape far-left Communist crackdown on Italy and that Henry would forcefully be drafted into the army. Upon arriving in New York, Henry came under the protection of family ally and ruthless mob boss Raul Marina. Now a full member of the Marina Family, he is regarded as a loyal soldier and respected hitman. Henry is reserved and has few friends. His sole motivation is greed. Signora Corleone Vito's mother, Signora Corleone, has seen tough times. She came to America with her husband, Antonio, and their only son seeking a better life. Instead, America brought little but poverty and hardship. She watched as her husband's will was broken through years of toil and alcoholism, and as her son turned to a life of petty crime. Devoutly religious, Signora has faith that God will save her family and steer Vito to an honest life. Now a widow after Antonio's death, Signora still lives in the small family apartment. Antonio Corleone Antonio Andolini married his wife, Signora, in the tiny town of Corleone in 1948. For some strange reason or another, Antonio adopted his wife's name, presumably because he thought it would fit him more due to marrying his wife in Corleone. Their son, Vito, arrived one year later. In 1954, Antonio and his family made the long journey to America. Arriving in New York nearly penniless and unable to speak English, Antonio accepted work from union boss Derek Barrel. Trapped in a vicious cycle of backbreaking labour and extortionate rent, Antonio grew distant from his family as he turned to drinking, his dreams shattered. He drowned at the Southport docks in 1971 after falling into the water, apparently drunk. Francesca Scaletta Francesca Scaletta is Vito's girlfriend. A shy and quiet girl, she graduated from high school with honours and has run the church youth club since she was sixteen. Francesca tried to steer Vito away from the local street gangs when they were young, rewarding him with candy for attending church. Now that they're older, all she can do is pray. Francesca lives a couple of blocks away from his mother's home. Marty Santorelli Marty Santorelli was born in New York in 1953. His dad worked as a projectionist in a huge theatre in Midtown, so Marty watched a lot of movies as a kid, especially gangster and war films. Marty dreamed of life in the mob, and his teens took to hanging around Freddy's Bar, just like his childhood neighbour, Joe Clemenza. He now runs errands for Joe like a slave that he is - delivering messages, collecting his winning bets, waxing his car and sucking his big bad cok. He nags Joe to let him come along on some of his jobs, but Joe sees Marty as a kid brother and too naive to get involved in serious business. Eddie Scarpa One of the most dangerous men in NY, Eddie Scarpa. Eddie runs many of Carlo Falcone's rackets out of the Falcon restaurant. Born in 1946 in Sicily, Eddie fell in with organised crime at an early age. He and Carlo met while smuggling liquor into New York for the shekels. When Carlo became the head of the Falcone Family after killing his own father, he wanted to reward Eddie so he appointed him the manager of the Cathouse. The two are still close friends, although Carlo secretly views Eddie as a liability due to a poorly concealed drinking problem. Lucas Hernandez Lucas Hernandez is a caporegime in the Marina Family, a position to which he rose after entombing his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Damn. Always meticulously presented, Lucas tries to mask his crude nature with an air of sophistication, though his ignorance always shows through. He was involved in Marina's bootlegging operation, and afterwards attended to some of the family's more grim tasks at his very own slaughterhouse, where his ruthless nature drove him up the ranks. Derek Barrel Derek Barrel is a Vinci Family capo and head of the local chapter of the longshoreman's union. He started working the docks as a strikebreaker in 1942. It was his involvement in dockyard smuggling that led to his introduction to the Vinci family. After spending two years in prison for embezzlement, he played a prominent role in NY's Vinci-Falcone War in the late 1950's, after which he was rewarded with his current position. Derek is vulgar, violent, and greedy, perfect attributes for his job. Carlo Falcone Carlo Falcone arrived in America in 1956 with his parents and quickly fell in love with Linda Clemente. He ran the bootlegging operation along with Eddie Scarpa to run alcohol from Canada. Carlo secretly conspired with Frank Vinci to assassinate his own father, Tomaso Falcone in 1959, bringing the Vinci-Falcone Warto an end and taking control of the Falcone family himself. An apt strategist and moderniser, Carlo has no time for Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognises that the mob got rich through Prohibition long ago, and that they need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Raul Marina Raul Marina is head of the Marina Family. After killing a Colombian police captain for his uncle Mateo in 1940, he fled to New York. There, through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventually made big money smuggling drugs. He was approved by the Commission to start his own family in 1969. Though powerful, Marina's group is still seen as second-rate by the other families. This is mostly due to Marina's crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Frank Vinci Frank Vinci is the long-standing don of the Vinci Family. Arriving in New York in 1948 with close friend Leone Galante, Vinci quickly set up extortion rackets and shops in the Italian immigrant community. His family ruled the city for the next two decades. Frank operates discreetly, having close ties to politicians and police. When Vincis joined in the drug business, tension between the Vinci and Falcone families erupted into a full-scale war. This conflict cost Vinci his underworld primacy, but he remains a powerful advocate of traditional mafia values, ironically especially when it comes to drugs. Leone Galante Leone Galante is a lawyer to Frank Vinci, and the mastermind behind the most successful criminal organisation in New York's history. Upon arrival in 1948 with the Don himself, the pair set up the Vinci family; Leone strategised and Franko provided the muscle. The pair took control of the Southport docks in the mid 1950's, which made for easy smuggling drugs. Leone's passion lies in sports, especially boxing. For 20 years, Galante ran the city's biggest bookmaking operation. He was arrested for fixing fights in 1971 and sentenced to five years in jail. Stephena Cojonez Steve Cojonez is an assassin for the Vinci family. Steve grew up in rural Allentown, but moved to New York at the age of sixteen. While being arrested for battery, Stephena badly beat a NYPD officer and was sentenced to ten years, of which he only served five. It was in prison that he started working as muscle for the fellow inmate Frank Triangoli, a relationship that continues on the outside. Steve became even more of a trusted associate after he assassinated rival don Raul Marina II and most of his men. Brian O'Neil Dipton and Kingston are two of the oldest districts in Empire Bay, and the O'Neil gang that rules these areas has a long history. Brian O'Neil is the son of Jimmy O'Neil, head of New York's once-powerful Irish mob. The O'Neil clan first settled in the city in the early 1890's. Brian has his own ragtag gang of mics, and employs them in rash and violent criminal acts. Smash-and-grabs, burglaries, muggings, and hold-ups are Brian's specialities - anything where his brute force and limited intellect can earn him the cash for a night out and the company of the city's many prostitutes. Xi Fong Mr. Fong holds the rank of Underboss in New York's Triads criminal organisation. He operates out of the Red Dragon restaurant in Chinatown. The young Fong came to America as forced labour on a ship smuggling opium. He escaped when they made port at Cape Peak, and headed east to New York. Penniless and unable to speak English, he fell into servitude to the Triads. He moved up the ranks slowly, selling opium to people and junkies on the street and eventually masterminding their smuggling operation. He killed his brother for stealing a shipment of opium, proving his loyalty and thus earning his current position. Antonio Balsamo Antonio "Tony Balls" Balsamo is an ageing mafia soldier in the Falcone Family. Tony has worked for the Falcone family for over twenty years. He was once Tomaso Falcone's personal driver, but was badly injured when a car bomb killed Falcone in 1959. Since then, he has spent most of his time working the Falcone's protection rackets and shops. His most recent assignment is to protect the family's accountant and spy, Harvey "Beans" Epstein and the secret he holds. William O'Ronald Street punks known as greasers first appeared across America in the early 1950's, named after their slicked-back hairstyles and their leader, Willy O'Ronald, is no different. Willy's interest includes motorcycles, hot rods, and rock and roll. He is a big Elvis Presley fan after all. Rebellious troublemaker, Willy is a part of the dirtier side of the rock and roll generation - barely organised, tough delinquent with greedy attitude. O'Ronald was an ex-U.S. Army tank engineer and his hideouts include the garages and vacant lots of Millville, while his and his gangs' hobbies are racing their cars, drinking alcohol, and partying to rock n' roll. Andy Jones Andy Jones runs a junkyard in Riverside. Ostensibly a mechanic, Andy is a career criminal, having served two brief prison terms in his early twenties for involvement in Hell's Kitchen bank heists. After his second stretch, Jones moved to New York City and used his stashed earnings to open a junkyard. Andy runs various scams - trading in stolen auto parts, fencing stolen goods, and allowing the Vinci mob to use his junkyard to dispose of incriminating evidence. Category:Page not created yet Category:Characters Category:Mafia